Syaoran's Courage
by Jimba
Summary: The title will be explained in the second chapter. Sakura and Syaoran go to the prom but they are suddenly sent to another world. See what happens. R&R. Thankz
1. The Encounter

Dedication- This story is dedicated to Julie because it was her birthday a few days ago and she as bugging me for a present. Well, here it is! Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS so you can¡¯t sue me. ^_^

Sitting by my window I see him coming out of a white limo. He¡¯s in a tux that¡¯s dark green and his gold cuffs gleamed even in the dark. He strides toward the door and somethings in his hand but I can¡¯t make it out. He looks so handsome and a glow from his eyes can be even from here. I peer down at him when he reaches for the doorbell.

The Encounter

By Jimba

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

Briiing. I take a step back and hold my breath. My heart was beating like crazy. It was prom night and I couldn¡¯t believe I was taking the girl of my dreams. I make sure the flowers are not messed up and look up just in time to see the door open. Standing there was Touya.

¡°Oh. It¡¯s you. Just wait a sec.¡± A look of disbelief is written all over his face. It didn¡¯t matter. Sakura was going with me and that was the only thing that mattered.

¡°Sakura! The Chine¡¦ I¡¯m mean your _date_ is here.¡± It seemed to hurt him to say that. A beautiful voice came from up stairs. ¡°Just a minute!¡± A minute later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I stared as she came to full view. She was in a beautiful light pink gown/dress. She had pink satin slipper/shoes. A flower(you guessed it. Cherry blossom) was pinned right next to her ear. She had a look of pure delight on her face but was also blushing at the same time.

¡°Sa-Sakura! You, you look wonderful!¡± Ok that sounded kind of corny but Sakura didn¡¯t seem tot mind.

¡°Thanks. You don¡¯t look so bad yourself.¡± She walked over and slid her arms into mine. Touya frown but didn¡¯t say anything to upset Sakura. Her dad came out and took pictures. He had tears in his eyes. ¡°Sakura. If your mother could see you today.¡± 

Sakura flashed her dad a smile. ¡°Oh come on dad. Don¡¯t cry.¡± 

He quickly brushed away a tear. ¡°You¡¯re right. Syaoran, take care of her and don¡¯t come back any later than 1.¡±

I nodded and tried to look as mature as possible. ¡°Yes sir.¡± I looked at Touya. ¡°Don¡¯t worry. I won¡¯t kill her.¡±

Touya looked furious but just stood there. We awalked out of her house. When Touya closed the door I whipped the flowers from my back. ¡°Pretty flowers for a beautiful woman.¡± Sakura blushed and giggled.

¡°Oh stop it Syaoran. Domo Arigato.¡± She took the flowers and breathed into them. ¡°They smell wonderful.¡±

We got to the limo and I opened the door and she stepped carefully in. Inside it was leather and a beautiful tune was playing. The car began moving and Sakura leaned on to me. My heart began beating faster and faster. I put an arm around her shoulders and she sighed. ¡°What a wonderful night Syaoran.¡± I sighed as if to say yes. We just sat there like the luckiest couple in the world and the limo came to a stop.

We got out and looked at the hotel where the prom took place. Many couples were arriving but we seemed to be the only one in a limo. I thought too soon. Behind us tires came to a halt. A really and I mean really long limo appeared. A door opened and Eriol stepped out. He reached for a hand a Tomoyo stepped out as well. I could help but feel jealous. 

Tomoyo saw us and waved. ¡°Oh hi Sakura. You look gorgeous. Syaoran you look great.¡± We both thanked her and returned the compliments.

Eriol stepped up and shook my hand. ¡°Hello Syaoran. What a wonderful night, hai?¡± I nodded and we walked together to the lobby.

Sakura~*~Sakura

We stepped into the most beautiful ballroom I¡¯ve every seen. A huge chandlier hung on the ceiling, glimmering in the lights. A golden hue engulfed the walls and beautifully designed round tables were on the edge of the dancing floor. Many couples were already dancing and others were scattered around the room. We walked over to a vacant table for four and sat down. Tomoyo and I talked to friends who walked by and exchanged compliments. Syaoran just sat there but Eriol was looking around like a little boy in a candy store. Syaoran said he was going to get punch and Eriol got up as well.

¡°You¡¯re so lucky Syaoran asked you,¡± exclaimed Tomoyo.

I nodded and remebered the day he came up to ask me. It was the greatest day of my life. Tomoyo went crazy on the phone when Eriol asked her. The guys came back and we drank our punch.

I got up and took Syaoran¡¯s arm. ¡°Let¡¯s dance.¡± Syaoran got up with a sigh and took my hand. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted my arm with his. We danced to the music and I felt dazed because I still couldn¡¯t believe I was standing here with the most handsome guy in school. If only he knew how a felt. The song came to an end but when we tried to move we couldn¡¯t. It was as if we were stuck there. Suddenly everything around us dissapeared and a weird feeling of power and authority fill our head. 

One word boomed in our head. ¡°COME!¡± we looked around to see who was shouting. What I saw made my heart stop.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

We were standing in a vast room which seemed to go on forever. Hundreds of people were walking around, as confused as we were. Many of them were wearing outfits that seemed to be from the past. Maybe they were actors. I felt Sakura tremble next to me and I held her tight. We walked around to see if we knew anyone. 

¡°Well this definetly doesn¡¯t look like the ballroom.¡± Sakura giggled at my remark but stopped immediately.

¡°Sy-Syaoran. Where are we?¡± She seemed confused and dazed at the same time. I had no answer for her . I looked around and started to answer her when I saw him. He would have looked like anyone but I knew he wasn¡¯t.

¡°Li Syaoran!¡± I eclaimed. Sakura looked at me confused. 

¡°What did you say Syaoran?¡± 

¡°It¡¯s Li Syaoran!¡± I was excited but also confused. How could it be. He was dead hundreds of years ago. Sakura looked at me. ¡°Syaoran, I think your sick. What do you mean it¡¯s Li Syaroan. Your Li Syaoran!¡± I shook my head.

¡°I had a ancestor named Li Syaoran. I was named after him. He was considered the greatest Card Captor of the Li clan. He was the only one every to seal all the cards. But people like you Sakura, no offence (Sakura- ¡°None taken.¡±), released them. But¡¦he¡¯s dead and was for centuries.¡±

Suddenly something dawned to me. I looked around and saw many faces I only saw on portraits owned by the Li clan. They were all Card Captors, just like us! But they¡¯re all dead! The only one who could do this was¡¦

¡°CARD CAPTORS! WELCOME!¡± I stared at the middle of the room. There standing in the middle was a man dressed in a deep blue cloak. By his side was Keroberos in his true form. I stepped back in surprise. Sakura looked at me. ¡°Syaoran what¡¯s wrong?¡±

I could not talk for a second but finally one whisper escaped my mouth. ¡°Clow Reed!¡±


	2. The Test

A/N: Wassap. This is the second story. If this thing is posted then that means the public liked think, domo arigato. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter if you enjoyed the first one. Disclaimer is said in the first one, yada yada yada. Enjoy! And Review(please?)

~*~

I couldn¡¯t believe my eyes. There he was, standing there as if this wasn¡¯t out of the ordinary. Many fellow Card Captors gasped or took a step back. Some muttered, ¡°Clow Card!¡± but I knew it wasn¡¯t. A feeling of power was coming from him but defintely not a clow card.

The Test

By Jimba

Sakura~*~Sakura

¡°Syaoran? What did you just say? That¡¯s Clow Reed?¡± I never saw him before but he seemed strangly familiar. Syaoran seemed not confused but as if expecting this. ¡°Of course. Only some one like Clow Reed could do this. But why?¡±

Syaoran spook too soon. As if answering Syaoran¡¯s question, Clow Reed spoke once more. ¡°Card Captors! You may wonder why you are here?¡± Many came out of their shock and shouted their complaints. ¡°I was on a date!¡± ¡°I was about to take a shower you perv!¡±¡±I was capturing Firey!¡± 

Clow Reed waited for everyone to calm down. ¡°Yes but you do not have to worry about these things because time itself has been stopped. If you are not sure, yes, I am Clow Reed. I am the reason you are here.¡± 

Many people nodded their agreement but Syaoran just stood there. We seemed to be the youngest out of all these people and Syaoran must of wanted to look mature.

Once again Clow Reed waited and then he spoke. ¡°You are all here beacuase of a test.(many confused faces) All card captors of from every time period have been called. From the first(he nods to a man in a ancient leather armor) to the last. He stares right in my direction. I stop breathing. He seemed to stare at us forever but Syaoran broke the silence. ¡°Why do we have to take this test of yours?¡± He was greeted with many shouts of approval.

¡°Li Syaoran, no? Yes, I see a great future. Why you are the last of all card captors.¡± He nodded his head. ¡°I will answer your question. The reason you must take this test is because it will prove if you are worthy as a card captor. If you refuse you will be stripped of your power and sent to your time with no memory at all.¡±

A wave of confusion and anger ran among us. I was a little stirred as well. Even if he is Clow Reed, how dare he try to control our lives! 

Once again he spoke. ¡°You will all be sent to different places as a testing ground.¡± Syaoran looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I don¡¯t know if Clow Reed saw this but he said, ¡°If more than one person came from the same time period then you will go together.¡±

A wave of relief swept over me. ¡°Together to the end?¡± I asked. Syaoran smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. ¡°Promise.¡± Then I heard him speak, ¡°GO!¡± All around me, everything dissapeared. I swirled around with Syaoran by my side.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

We landed on a grass ground with trees everywhere. Sakura held my hand. ¡°Wow.¡± Wow was right. We just stood there, not sure of what to do. We looked down and saw we didn¡¯t have our prom clothes anymore. Instead we had a long sleeve shirt with a Chinese symbol and long baggy white pants. Over it all, we had cloaks like the one Clow Reed had, only mine was green and Sakura¡¯s was pink. Suddenly a voice filled my head. ¡°A cave is at the end of this forest. You must get there to complete this test. But beware for danger lurks ahead.¡± Sakura smiled. ¡°It seems easy enough. I¡¯ll use the fly card and we¡¯ll fly there.¡± I nodded but the voice filled my head again. ¡°Also, you may not use any card or magic.¡± 

Sakura looked scared. ¡°N-no cards? Syaoran what are we going to do. We¡¯re defenseless without them.¡± I knew she was right but I tried to look brave. ¡°Don¡¯t worry Sakura. I¡¯ll protect you.¡± Sakura smiled at me. ¡°I know.¡± She hugged me tight and I felt a rush of strenght. I guess when a guy protects a girl they become strong.

¡°Well. Let¡¯s get going!¡± We began walking into the forest.

For the next 20 minutes nothing happened. Nothing. This was more like a nature walk then a test. ¡°Sakura? How you doing?¡± She looked at me. ¡°Okay, but this forest seems to go on forever!¡± She was right. The trees seemed to stretch on forever.

Sakura grabbed my hand and began to run. ¡°Let¡¯s hurry. I can¡¯t take this forest anymore.¡±

We ran for a few minutes. That¡¯s when we saw it. A HUMONGUS bug. It seemed to be a cross of an ant and a scorpian. Sakura screamed.

That seemed to get the bugs attention. I saw us and and raised its tail as if to strike. I pushed Sakura and a sting was where she was a second ago. I took a step back.

¡°Sakura! Stay back. I¡¯ll take care of this.¡± Sakura nodded and hid behind a tree. The ant/scorpian charged. I stepped out of the way and it crashed into a tree, turning it into splinters. I gulped and get jumping out of its attacks. It stabbed its sting and got it stuck to a tree. I took the chance and slammed a kick into its face. It clicked furiously and pulled out it¡¯s sting. I tried to dive out of it but this time I was too slow. I felt the sting run right through my left arm. I screamed in pain.

What happened next was a blurry. Sakura jumped out of no where, pulled out the sting and slammed it into the bugs head. It went crazy, bringing down trees and then went limp.

Sakura ran to me and lifted my head. ¡°Ar-are you okay Syaoran.¡± She was crying but I gave a smile. ¡°I¡¯ll live. Come on Sakura. It¡¯s only a cut.¡± But it wasn¡¯t. There was literally a hole in my arm and it was bleeding. Sakrua ripped the hem of her cloak and wrapped it around it.

¡°Okay Syaron try not to move it. Let¡¯s go.¡± 

Sakrua~*~Sakura

We walked. And walked. And walked. I kept looking at Syaoran¡¯s arm to make sure the cloth was on. Syaoran put his good arm around me and it felt good. I felt so secure with him around. All my fears seemed to dissapear. When we came to a clearing Syaoran stopped walking.

¡°Let¡¯s rest awhile. That way we can start fresh later.¡± We layed there with my head on top of his chest and his arms around my shoulder. After about an hour we got up again.   


¡°Let¡¯s get going.¡± We took two steps when the ground fell. I mean fell. There was a trap hole in the ground! I quickly grabbed the edge and Syaoran grabbed my ankle. We hung there. 

¡°Syaoran! Are you okay?¡± He looked up and nodded. ¡°Are you?¡± I looked down. ¡°Hai.¡± I felt my fingers begin to slip. I couldn¡¯t hold Syaoran¡¯s weight. ¡°Syaoran! I¡¯m slipping! I can¡¯t hold on!¡± Syaoran looked up at my hand. For a second he didn¡¯t say anything.

He suddenly looked up. ¡°Sakura! Can you pull yourself off if I wasn¡¯t on?¡±

This struck me odd. ¡°Yes but why?¡±

Then it hit me. I knew what Syaoran was going to do. ¡°Syaoran! No!¡± He looked at me with sad eyes. ¡°Gomen Sakura. Please promise me you¡¯ll make it to the end.¡±

I began to cry hysterically. ¡°NO! Please Syaoran. I can pull us both up.¡± But this was a flat out lie. ¡°Aieshitaru Sakrua.¡± He took a deep breath and let go.

I stared at his body plummet down the abyss. I couldn¡¯t say a thing. I began to cry and whispered. ¡°You promised¡¦¡±

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well. What do you think. Please review!


	3. Reunited

A/N: This is the last chapter. While I¡¯m writing this, I don¡¯t know if people are enjoying my other two cause I didn¡¯t chack the review. Have fun reading it. And o yeah¡¦by the way, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Why do we have to do this.

~*~

I fall down the endless hole and stare at my beloved Sakura. I have tears in my eyes. It was so cruel to Sakura but it was what I had to do. One day we¡¯ll meet again my love. That is when I will tell you how much I love you. I see her whisper a word but I can¡¯t make it out. Before everything turns black I whisper, ¡°One day¡¦¡±

Reunited

By Jimba

I don¡¯t know how long, but I finally pulled myself up. My eyes were water logged by my tears and I can¡¯t see a thing. I layed there, shuddering at the sense that Syaoran was gone. How can he be so stupid. Why did he have to let go?! He promised he¡¯d be there with me forever. Still laying there, I cry myself to sleep.

I don¡¯t know how long, but it was dark when I woke up. I slowly picked myself up and breathed in the cold night air. This seemed to renew my strenght. In my head, I thought, Syaoran. You couldn¡¯t keep a promise to me but I¡¯ll keep your promise. I swear it. I ran towards the forest. It loomed over me like a monster in the night. Every tree looked like a creature and every sound sounded like one too. I shuddered in fright but made my way throught the forest. 

I suddenly tripped on a rock. I fell flat on the ground and for some reason I bursted into tears. 

¡°SYOARAN!¡± My shout echoed through the night. I missed him so much. I was going to miss his smile. The one that melted my heart. I was going to miss the feeling of his body next to mine, making me feel safe. I was going to miss everything. How am I going to explain to everyone about what happen.

Suddenly I got very angry. This was not Syaoran¡¯s fault but¡¦

¡°CLOW REED! YOU BASTARD. I¡±LL GET YOU!¡± I stormed on. 

Out of nowhere two bodies leaped in front of me. They looked like spiders. I hated spiders. ¡°St-stay back!¡± My voice was shaking with fear and they could sense it. They jumped me but I threw them off. Many more of them appeared. They piled on me and I couldn¡¯t breath.

I gave one last shout before I passed out. ¡°SYAORAN!¡±

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I woke up then in a start. My eyes were blurry and I rubbed them to get a clearer focus. I was in some sort of white room with nothing in it, except for someone. ¡°Clow Reed!¡± I growled. I got up and prepared to lung at him but fell at the sudden numbness in my legs.

He smiled and raised a hand. ¡°Do not get up. You¡¯re still healing.¡±

I looked down at my arm and saw it healed. I looked around once more. ¡°A-am I dead?¡± Clow Reed looked at me and laughed. ¡°You¡¯re not even close. Like I said before. You have a great future. How could you be dead?

I was confused. I fell down that pit. How could anyone or thing survive that kind of fall. Clow Reed seemed to see my confusion and answered my question. ¡°The reason why you¡¯re alive is because of you bravery. The way you sacrifised youself for that girl was beyond all courage. There is no way I will let a sorce of courage like that die.¡± I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my legs. ¡°Then you can send me back to Sakura?¡± 

He smiled again. ¡°Not just yet.¡± I felt a heavy weight on my heart. Sh-she needed me. I¡¯d do anything to protect her. ¡°Please. Send me back to her.¡± He kept on smiling. ¡°Calm down now. In due time you can¡¦¡± 

I was frustrated. Why was he wasting my time. ¡°Just send me back!¡± Clow Reed¡¯s smile faded, just a little. ¡°There is only one way to get out.¡± Suddenly the room dissapeared and I was back in the pit. ¡°You have to climb out.¡±

I took a step back and gasped. The place was huge! I could never climb this. I looked back at Clow Reed and showed him a face of disbelief. ¡°But¡¦¡± Clow Reed interrupted. ¡°If you truly love her then you will climb!¡± 

Suddenly a huge feeling of determination filled my heart. I do love her! I took in a deep breath and put my foot on a point and pulled myself up. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back a Clow Reed.

In his hand was a gleeming sword. I know swords and this was a work of art. I was hypnotized by the view and couldn¡¯t take my eyes off it. 

Clow Reed smiled. ¡°This is my personal sword, mind you, but I never used it and no one ever knew about it. Take it and protect the one you love so dearly. NOW GO!¡± I was propelled a few feet up into the air. Before I fell I took the sword and stabbed it into the wall. I hung there. After I finally got a grip on the wall I pulled out the sword.

I don¡¯t know how long it took but it felt like a minute when I finally got to the top. I could only think of Sakura, which gave me all the strenght I needed. I breathed in the cold air and ran towards the forest

Sakura~*~Sakura

I suddenly woke up by a poke on the arm. I slowly opened my eyes and stared right into a face with eight. I screamed.

I looked around and and saw hundreds of these creatures staring at me. I felt a shudder go down my spine. I began to cry. ¡°Syaoran¡¦please¡¦¡± I tried to move but found it impossible. I seemed to be trapped in some sort of web. I began to squirm but felt another poke. The spider was looking at me, clicking its mouth furiously.

I wanted to kick it so badly. I kept crying but made no signs. I layed there, wonder what was going to happen now. Suddenly I felt a rumbling on the ground. I saw many spiders scurry away. A minute later I knew why. A humongus spider was coming towards me. I shook uncontrollably. It put it¡¯s face a inch from mine

I saw it bare its fangs. I knew I was going to die. Just like Syaoran. When it opened it mouth widely I said my last words. ¡°I¡¯m coming Syaoran. I¡¯m coming.¡± It came down for the kill and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain but nothing came.

I opened my eyes and stared at the spider. Its mouth was still open but there was a gleeming sword coming out of it. The spider shuddered and fell on the ground, causing dust to rise. I coughed and saw a figure immerge. 

It looked human. ¡°Wh-who¡¯s there?¡± Suddenly the figure appeared. I thought my heart exploded. ¡°SYAORAN!¡±

Syaoran came up to me. He raised the sword, which slew the spider and cut the web. He took me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I felt a surge of energy rush through my body. I looked up at him and saw his eyes filled with tears. ¡° I promised Sakura. I¡¯ll be with you forever. Now let¡¯s get out of here.¡± He put a hand around my waist and ran.

We ran until we were out of sight and then Syaoran put me down. He kissed me again. ¡°Gomen Sakura. I was a bastard. I¡¯ll never leave you again.¡± I was overjoyed that he was alive but was also confused. ¡°But how did you survive.¡± He looked up and said, ¡°I tell you someday. Now let¡¯s find that cave.¡± I nodded and we walked. 

We walked for an hour and saw a cave up ahead. I ran ahead of Syaoran. ¡°We made it! Hurry up Syaoran.¡± He caught up with me and went inside. There was a hole in the air. There was a frozen picture of the prom room. We took a breath and held each other hand and walked in.

Everything around us swirled. A voice filled our head. ¡°YOU HAVE PASS! NOW GO MY CARDCAPTORS!¡± 

We landed right where we left. The music stopped. We danced throughout the night and never let each other go. When we were done, we met Tomoyo and Eriol outside. ¡°That was fun, ne Sakura?¡± Syaoran and I looked at each other. 

We both spoke a thte same time. ¡°You have no idea.¡±

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I¡¯m done. Whatya think? Review or is it flame. Hell I dunno! Thankz for reading!


End file.
